Beauty and the Beast A Modern Fairy Tale
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: When Samantha gets into the hands of a hidous monster what will she do read and find out. I'm not good with summaries but please read.
1. Beauty and the Beast Charaters

Beauty and the Beast A Modern Fairy Tale Characters

Beauty and the Beast A Modern Fairy Tale Characters

Belle-Samantha **age16**

Beast-Darren **age 18**

Gaston-Johnny Reeves **age 19**

La Fu-Adam **age 18**

Father-Maurice **age 45**

The house objects

Mrs. Potts- Serena **age 26**

Chip- Tabitha **age 5**

Lamiae- Author age- 35

Cogesworth- Larry **age- 48**


	2. Chapter 1:The curse begins

Beauty and the Beast a modern fairy tale

Chapter 1: The Curse Begins

Once upon a time in a grand mansion about 10 miles from Hollywood CA. there lived a prince. His parents had died when he was a little boy, so the servants razed him. But thought the years the prince became unappreciated of everything. It would be on the prince 13 birthdays when his life would be different. On the evening of his birthday an old lady came to the mansion wanting shelter from the rain. But the prince refused to let her in.

"I don't think so you're a commoner I don't let people like you into my mansion" said the prince as he closed the door.

"Oh please its horrible out I will give you this rose if you let me in" said the old lady showing the prince the rose.

"I told you no now get away from here" said the prince as he tried closing the door again.

But when he closed the door it flew open to revel a beautiful young lady with long chestnut hair and green eyes that sparkled like emeralds with a long red dress on that looked like it was made for a queen standing there. What the prince saw next shocked him.

"Mother I had know idea it was you" said the prince falling to his knees.

"My son I have seen the way you treat people, for your punishment you will be turned into a monster" said his mother.

"No mother please I can change" begged the prince as he hug to his mothers dress like a child.

"I'm sorry my son but until you learn to love another you will remain a monster if you do you will become a prince once again, but if you don't you will remain a monster for the rest of your life" said his mother as she put the curse on her son, the mansion and all who lived there.

His mother was getting ready to head out the door when suddenly she wiped around and told her son

"You have until you are 18 to fined one to love you as you are, here is a magic mirror to show you the outside world but it will not show you the girl that will break the spell if you ask it that question the mirror will shatter into a thousand pieces" said his mother.

"Good luck my son" said his mother as she faded into the dark and rainy night.

The prince could no longer look at himself as a prince but as a monster. Years went by and nothing changed. The prince began to lose faith that some girl would come to his mansion.

**A/N**:So what do you think I know is short sorry about that. **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2:Awful News

Chapter 2: Awful News

Just a few miles from Hollywood where her father worked there lived a young girl named Samantha who was a witch with a twitch of her nose she could do anything.

"Samantha it's time for breakfast" said her father as he knocked on her bedroom door.

"I'll be right down" said Samantha as she finished brushing her long blond hair.

A few minuets later Samantha came down stairs to have breakfast with her father.

"Morning daddy" said Samantha as she kissed him on the check. Then she sat down waiting for breakfast.

As they ate breakfast Samantha's father told her she was going to be getting married.

"He's a nice young man he works with me at the studio his name is Johnny Reeves" said her father wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"What!" said Samantha dropping her fork onto her plate?

"No I won't" said a shocked Samantha as she looked at her father.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady you are going to marry him no if ands or buts about it" said her father in a stern voice.

"But daddy" started Samantha as tears started to fill her bright green eyes.

"Not another word now finish eating your breakfast when you're finished I'll drop you off at school on my way to the studio" said her father.

"Samantha was so shaken about the news that she ran to her room in tears.

Later that day

Samantha was talking to her friend Ally as they walked down the halls of Beverly Hills academe for teens were all the children of actors, directors, screenwriters ex. went.

"I can't believe that your fathers making you get married your only 16" said Ally as she got her books out of her locker.

"What did you tell your father when he told you?" asked Ally as she got the last book out of her locker.

"I told him no I wouldn't then he told me not to speak of it again then I ran to my room in tears" said Samantha as they walked into the class room.

"So what's his name?" asked Ally as she sat down in front of Samantha.

"His name is Johnny Reeves" said Samantha.

"Johnny Reeves oh my gosh he is cute did you know that he's coming to school here starting today" said Ally looking at Samantha with a smile.

Samantha just looked at Ally with a fade of a smile. As Ally continued talking to Samantha Johnny came into the room and walked over to Samantha.

"You must be Samantha" said Johnny as he kissed her hand.

**A/N**:I figured I would end it here for suspense. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3:Father is missing

Chapter 3: Father is missing

"I herd we are going to be getting married" said Johnny as he took the seat next to Samantha.

"I'm very flattered but I don't know you" said Samantha as she looked at him with a smile.

"We will get to know each other I work for you father so we will have plenty of time to get to know each other" said Johnny with a smile.

When school ended Samantha waited for Charles the limo driver when she saw Ally.

"Hay Sam you and Johnny hit it off" said Ally with a worm smile.

"He's nice but he's not the guy for me" said Sam as she looked at Ally.

"How do you know that he could be the right guy" said Ally as she sat down on the bench next to Samantha.

"I don't know like I told Johnny I don't even know him" said Sam as her blond hair blue in the wind.

All of a sudden Samantha herd a noise when she looked up it was Charles.

"Oh there's Charles I better go talk to you later Al" said Samantha as she got up from the bench.

When Sam got into the limo Charles had news for her.

"Your father wanted me to tell you that he won't be home till late" said Charles as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

15 minuets later Samantha was sitting at her desk in her room doing her homework.

"2 square times 84 square mines 54 2 over pie" said Samantha as she punched it into her calculator.

"It equals 7,085.60" said Sam to herself as she wrote it down.

A few minuets later Samantha was finishing up her homework when her cell phone rang.

"Hello daddy" said Samantha but there was know answer.

"Daddy!" yelled Sam but still know answer. Samantha was starting to get very worried.

After hang up Samantha called Charles.

"Charles my father just called and there was known answer what, if something bad has happened to him" cried Samantha into the phone.

"Do you want me to pick you up and take you to the studio" asked Charles on the other end of the phone.

"No I'll just pop over there" said Samantha as she tucked a piece of her long blond hair behind her ear.

With a twitch of her noise she was off to find her father. When she got to the studio it was dark.

"Excuses me but could you tell me if you've seen my father" Samantha asked a guard.

"Why Miss Samantha yes he left about an hour ago is something wrong" asked the guard.

"He hasn't been home yet and I'm scared something has happened to him" said Samantha with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry I'm shore he'll be home soon now if you will excuse me I have to go back to my dudes" said the guard.

**A/N:**So what do you think **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4:the mansion

Chapter 4 the mansion

"Is he gone" asked Samantha as she looked out the window. "I can't believe it me the wife of that silly young man"Samantha stood on the porch watching the sunset. When she saw her horse Candy coming towards her. "Where's dad Candy?" asked Samantha. Candy took Samantha to the mansion . As she rode up to the big mansion she thought to herself He's in there...why would he go in there. Samantha walked up the big steps leading to the mansion when she saw dad's script. she went inside the mansion hoping she would find her dad. She looked and looked for a few minuets when she just started to call out his name.

"Dad" she said. As she continued do so she came to a dungeon stair case.. "Dad are you hear Dad" said Samantha as she went down the damp dark steps to the dungeon.

"Dad where are you I know you're in here somewhere I saw your script out side lying on the mansion steps" Samantha yelled as she walked farther down into the dark dungeon. Then she heard a very weak voice.

"Samantha" said the voice. "Dad how...who?" asked Samantha but she wasn't quit sure she could finish her sentence. "Don't worry about how I got down here. You have to get out of here now before...it gets you" said her dad. "What are you talking about if it gets me...where not in a fairy tale dad" Samantha said looking at her father "And besides I'm getting you out right now.

Right after Samantha said that something big fell on her shoulder. Now she felt what her dad was talking about but what was it.

Samantha turned around with fear, then she asked in a horrified voice "who's there, who are you?" then she saw the figure fully. A pair of boots appeared, followed by ankles concealed in long slacks. The rest of the body came down, one step at a time, until at last the face came clear: a young man with dark hair, who had walked _up to her_. His eyes were shadowed in the light of the dungeon of what there was.

"I am the owner of this mansion"said the figure as Samantha backed up against the wall. "And who are you?"

"Im-I'm Samantha" Samantha said with some fear she had know Idea who this person or what this person was, and he was asking her "who" she was.

"Well Samantha welcome to my mansion, you can make yourself at home. Or maybe you already have" the young said as the light went back and forth not reviling his face.

**A/N**:Oh cliffhanger!Sorry it's a short chapter I will do my best to make them longer. So what do you think? What will happen next, you'll have to review to see. Please **review** thanks.


End file.
